Why Me?
by Eveni
Summary: Two short Fire And Ice universe stories. A goodbye present to all of you.... If you haven't read Fire and Ice, don't bother. It sucks anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Author's Note: First off, this is NOT an independent story. It's a spin-off of my YYH story, "Fire and Ice". If you haven't read that, then go on, shoo. You won't understand this AT ALL! So don't review saying, 'Whoa, who the hell's S_himo_?!?!??!?!?!' Do I make myself clear?

Okay, okay, I admit it. I might've lied the eensiest tinsiest bit when I said there would be oneshots. I guess I get more reviews when there are more than one chapter.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo winced as her swollen ankles twisted into an uncomfortably odd position. She sighed and sat down beside the sidewalk she had been attempting to run.

She massaged her foot lightly and looked around.

She was seated in the Tokyo version of a town square, which was surprisingly quiet for the big city she now knew and loved. A small sidewalk lined an area closed off to cars. Bushes were shaped to look like people, lovers embracing and princesses playing their harps. A large square shaped fountain spouted water randomly, spraying the people unfortunate enough to walk to close with its dirty wetness.

Pigeons pecked at discarded food and business men shuffled around hurriedly. School children were walking in a straight line, a few girls ignoring their teachers and clustering around one another, twittering ditzilly at her seemingly untimely pregnancy. Of course, they wouldn't know that she was a hundred years old, and _very_ mature.

She sat in the middle of the chaos, on an oddly deserted park bench placed right in front of a musty looking store.

The walls looked old and vintage, the carpet looked rich and dark. She couldn't help but feel the odd pull of destiny tugging at her, willing her to get up and venture inside.

She bit her cheek in self-questioning. Ridiculously over-booked and busy spiritually aware pregnancy consultant, or the tiny bookstore calling to her?

She pushed herself off the chair with a grunt of exertion and made her way towards the store.

As she walked alone in the shop, she began to regret her decision. The lady in the front seemed nice enough, but her name was _Coby_. Who calls their _daughter_ Coby?

She imagined the awful nicknames she must have endured as a child. Cobe, Cobalicious, Cobster.

She snickered softly at her cruel fun.

The walls weren't as dark and velvety as they looked on the outside, replaced with cheap, neon red curtains. The black carpet was really a muddy grey, the destiny and vintage-ness of the place was stripped from it cruelly, making her feel quite put out.

She ran a finger across the dusty books all stuffed neatly into their shelves. Her finger caught on a vicious nail, sticking out from under the thinnest, girliest book in the store.

She sucked on her wound lightly and pulled the book from the shelf, examining it curiously.

This book was _meant_ for her. Coby looked like a nice lady, she wouldn't mind if Shimo… _borrowed_ it for a few days. Lifetimes. Reincarnations.

She stuffed the book down her sundress, figuring nobody would notice if she gained another few pounds to her already thick waist.

She practically sprinted past Coby, only offering a rushed goodbye before abandoning her rudely.

She turned a corner as quickly as she could without falling over, breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall.

She smiled, clutching the book to her chest. She was holding a piece of destiny, she was sure of it.

Yukina shook her head at her partially insane friend's antics. Not only had she mistaken a library for a bookstore, she had also _stole_ one of their books, with only the excuse of destiny on her side.

"I'm _telling you _Yukina, it's _fate._ Just like in fairytales, I found the book, I'll read it, get sucked into another world, fall in love with a handsome prince, get married, and have adorable little baby princesses!"

Yukina sighed. "Shimo, have you forgotten that you're already pregnant with my brother's children?"

Shimo nodded, "Yeah, but the prince will really be Hiei in _disguise_."

Yukina stared at her oddly. "Just give the book back, Shimo."

Shimo stood in front of the library, shamed and alone. She was giving the book back.

All in all, the whole experience was disappointing. Yukina didn't believe her (she was _going _to let Yukina in on the world so they could go on the adventure together, but nooooo), it began to fall apart, and even when she snuck a peek into the yellowed pages when Yukina looked away, there was no travel between realities. Nothing. Nada.

She knocked lightly on the door, asking for entrance. Coby (shivers) opened the door, smiling and cooing.

"Oh, Shishi-"

"Shimo, I-"

Yes, Shishi, I was wondering where you were. The most _awful _thing happened. Well, right about after you left, one of the books went missing! Can you imagine? I'm at my wit's end!"

Shimo coughed lightly, "Well, you see…" Coby looked at her intently, "I…um…kindatookit."

Coby's grin faded and her mouth dropped. She scratched her forehead lightly and asked, "Excuse me? I'm quite sure I didn't hear you right."

Shimo took a deep breath. "I took the book. I'm very-"

Coby's eyes glowed; she bit her lips, her eyebrows sharpened. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!?!?!?!"

She lifted a desk, running at Shimo with her crazy old lady powers.

Shimo ran from the tiny shop, chucking the book and hitting Coby squarely on the head. She fell back with a cry of pain, but Shimo kept running.

Tears slid down her face and she wondered, "Why meeeeeeeeeeee!?!?!?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First off, this is NOT an independent story. It's a spin-off of my YYH story, "Fire and Ice". If you haven't read that, then go on, shoo. You won't understand this AT ALL! So don't review saying, 'Whoa, who the hell's S_himo_?!?!??!?!?!' Do I make myself clear?

Hiei will NOT be in these next two stories, he's off… doing something. Somewhere. Meaning I'm too lazy to write him in, after I neglected to involve him in the first draft.

Yeah. He's not in the other one either…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A seven month pregnant Shimo sighed in bliss as she stepped into the perfectly heated shower water.

Being an Ice Maiden, the luxury of heat, especially heated water, was rare and special. But now that she lived down in human world, one would think that she would have gotten over her strange obsession.

Well, whoever thought _that_ was wrong. Nothing beat scalding hot showers. Nothing.

She had only just begun to condition her hair when someone else decided _they_ wanted the shower too.

The thick stream of water was reduced to a feeble trickle, and she hissed angrily.

She sat inn the shower for over twenty minutes, waiting for her long hair to wash out the conditioner she had applied before, when the stingy water-hogger finally decided to leave the other shower.

She jumped up in glee and started to wash more fiercly.

It was but a moment later when someone used the sink's hot water.

Shimo screamed in shock and coldness, her body registering the change in temperature so quickly that it was inhuman.

Well, she was of course a demon, but that doesn't change the fact that she was cold. She was to cold to move, to cold to breath, to cold to speak. The only thing she could manage was shivering pathetically.

She stood in place, shivering for another five minutes before the original temperature returned.

She continued washing more quickly than before, trying desparately to remove all traces of goop from her ridiculously long hair.

She really should have cut it.

She only had about another foot of hair to go, at the bottom near her thighs. Washing this part was more difficult than the rest, but if not cleaned perfectly would crust in place while it dried and make her look like some sort of deranged freak.

She slowed down slightly, sensing no danger for the next few minutes.

Of course, that's when Genkai called for her to clean the dishes.

"I'm in the shower!" She hollered back.

Genkai walked into the bathroom and glared.

"You've been in here for at least half an hour, Shimo. Give someone else a turn. Hiei's stinking an awful lot lately…"

"But-" She whimpered.

Genkai sighed. "Go use the one outside if you want longer."

Shimo sighed and wrapped a towel around her nude form.

She stepped into the hallway, out the door, into the cramped outhouse, back out of the outhouse, back into the hall, back into the bathroom, picked up the soap, back out the hallway, back out the door, and back into the outhouse.

She winced as she saw dying bugs flap their wings for the last time. Shimo bit her lip.

She maneuvered her way past the bugs to reach for the faucet, hand dodging a dirty spider web on the way.

She turned it slowly, only to be practically washed out of the bathroom from the sheer force of the spray. She turned the shower back off and spit out mouthfuls of dirty water.

"This isn't working." She screamed at the sky, and trudged back into the temple. She stomped back into the bathroom she had been showering in, kicked Hiei out and locked the door.

She turned with a glare towards the nozzle and turned it on carefully. She stepped in gingerly and closed the door.

She sighed as the cold water came rushing from the waterspout.

"Why me?"


End file.
